Tumors and lesions are pathological anatomies characterized by abnormal growth of tissue resulting from a progressive, uncontrolled multiplication of cells, while serving no physiological function. Pathological anatomies can be treated with invasive procedures, such as surgery, but these procedures can be risky and/or harmful for the patient.
A non-invasive method to treat a pathological anatomy (e.g., tumor, lesion, vascular malformation, nerve disorder, etc.) is external beam radiation therapy. In one type of external beam radiation therapy, an external radiation source is used to direct a sequence of x-ray beams at a tumor site from multiple angles. As the angle of the radiation source changes, each beam passes through the tumor site, but travels through a different area of healthy tissue on its way to the tumor. Ideally, the cumulative radiation dose at the tumor is high and the radiation dose to healthy tissue is low.
When preparing a patient for radiation therapy, various attachments and accessories are often used to help position the patient, monitor the patient's condition, provide sustenance, and/or control the patient's breathing. Many of these accessories require a supply of electrical power, a water supply, and/or an air supply. Generally these items require tubing or cabling that leads across the floor to where the patient is positioned. Having numerous cables and/or tubes lying on the floor in the area of the radiotherapy device is not optimal, particularly when a physician must enter the treatment area to effect a patient adjustment. For example, the physician may trip over or become entangled with the cabling or tubing. The cabling or tubing may also be damaged or become disconnected when it is bumped or otherwise contacted by the physician. Exposed cabling and/or tubing for radiation therapy accessories therefore presents a hazard that may jeopardize the health of the patient and/or result in damage to the radiation therapy equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for delivering treatment accessories to a patient undergoing radiation therapy. In particular, a need exists for an apparatus that delivers radiation therapy accessories to a patient while minimally interfering with the treatment beams as well as access to the patient treatment area by doctors or radiation therapy technicians.